A Persocom From My Past
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Practicing for next challengers,Mr. Dickenson goes to another part of the contry and brings back a persocom for the members to battle against but then why does this persocom look so familiar to a person from one of the blader's past?Sorry for spelling err
1. Wecome to the World, Chiyo

**Happy Holidays! I sent out e-mails to most of people who reviewed my stores asking which I should update but I never got a return e-mail. Instead I decided ti write this crossover between Beyblade and Chobits.**

I don't own Beyblade or Chobits. Shiku and Chiyo are the OCS.

Shiku- a girl that Kai was good friends with but ever since she was killed in an accident, he has been waiting the world.

Chiyo- a persocom sent from the BBA headquarters. She is supposed to help them train for upcoming battles. But why does she look so familiar?

"So why were we called here?" asked Tyson. Mr. Dickenson comes out with a young girl behind him. The girl has long brown hair to her waist and blue highlights wearing a pink summer dress. "It can't be. That can't be her. Shiku died many years ago," Kai thought to himself "Wait a minute, those eyes. She's not human." "Everyone, this is Chiyo, she is here to help train you" said Mr. Dickenson. "But I don't need training" said Tyson. "I promise you, it's almost impossible to beat Chiyo" he replied handing her a 1st version beyblade. "An original blade, I could beat that with my eyes closed" Tyson said. A beystadium is appearing before them. 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP! Tyson's Dragoon Galaxy hits Chiyo's blade but it doesn't have any effect. Suddenly Chiyo's blade hits Tyson's and is out of the rink. "W-why...H-How?" said Tyson. Chiyo steps down. She walks over to a chair and sits down. "Chiyo is a persocom or a person computer you can say" said Mr. Dickenson. "So that's why she's so hard to beat. She's like Zeo rite?" said Tyson. "Persocoms are close to what Zeo is but not actually the same," said Kenny "I read about them on the web."  
Kai looks at her and then she smiles back. "Chiyo make sure you get them properly trained ok?" said Mr. Dickenson. G Revolution is walking back to Tyson's house. "Chiyo seems so human" said Kai. "I agree with Kai, wait a minute. Did you just talk?" asked Tyson. Kai doesn't reply. Chiyo walks up to them. "Is there a problem?" she asked. "There's no problem" said Max. "Oh ok, Mr. Tate." She said. Later that night Kai is making a call to someone on the phone. "Yeah I know persocoms aren't human. But she looks so much like Shiku, Tala" Kai told him. "But Shiku died. She's dead. Get over her" Tala replied. Kai takes out a picture and you see a girl that looks exactly like Chiyo in the picture. "Thanks, I have to go now. If I talk any longer someone might hear me" said Kai hanging up.

_Flashback  
_

_"Hiwatari-san, I got the letter" yelled a girl. "You did Shiku? Open it up and lets take a look" said Kai. She opens it and you se her smile. "I got in! The special academy in Japan for beyblading, they accepted me! I can't wait to see Japan, I heard it was beautiful" she cried. Shiku looks at it again. "I have to leave tomorrow" she said silently. "What! So tomorrow morning you have to leave?" asked Kai. She nods. "But I haven't old her how I feel. Toady is my last chance" Kai thought. "Hiwatari are you alright?" Shiku asked. "Yeah, why don't we go for a walk? The sun is going to set soon. It's going to be our last chance to see it" said Kai. "Sure" replied Shiku smiling.  
"It's so beautiful, Hiwatari-san" she said looking at the colors. "You say that every time and also you don't need to call me Hiwatari anymore. We aren't on the grounds anymore" he told her. "Ok Kai" she said. Shiku leans close to Kai's shoulder and then they fall asleep. Four hours later they wake up. "Shiku, it's late. My grandfather is going to be so angry" said Kai. They start to run. "I guess I didn't tell her after all. But I'm glad she's going to Japan. At least her wish came true" said Kai.  
"KAI, WATCH OUT!" she shouted as she pushed him away. The truck was close to hitting him but Shiku instead she took his place. She took the pain for him. Kai ran over to her. "SHIKU YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO JAPAN!" screamed Kai. "Hiw-Hiwatari-san...I don't want to go...if I went by myself. I wanted to go...go with you. I'm...I'm...I'm in love with you" she spoke. Those were her last words. SHIKU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!_

_The students from the school go to visit Shiku's grave. "Shiku didn't get to see Japan. Neither did she know my true feelings. She sacrificed her life for mine" Kai said. _

_End Flashback_

"Mr. Hiwatari? Are you alright? It's getting late" said a voice. He turns around and then sees Chiyo. He walks away. Chiyo then sees a picture on the ground. "This must belong to Mr. Hiwatari" she said.

**Happy Holidays!1**


	2. Creator of Chiyo, Mrs Hibiya

**I didn't even expect one review! I'm so happy! Wha…… (Cries out a river). Here's the next chapter. Oh great, where did this river come from?**

**I don't own Beyblade or Chobits. Shiku and Chiyo are the OCS. **

**Shiku- a girl that Kai was good friends with but ever since she was killed in an accident, he has hated the world. **

**Chiyo- a persocom sent from the BBA headquarters. She is supposed to help them train for upcoming battles. But why does she look so familiar?**

"Mr. Hiwatari seemed sad. According to the records that BBA installed, he's a very cold hearted person," Chiyo stated to herself. "Then this picture? That human girl seems familiar." That morning Kai was rougher than usual. Tyson, Max, and Ray peeped into the room. "He looks mad" Tyson said as he tried to avoid getting hit by a model airplane. "Yeah I know but that is no reason to go crazy" said Max. "Maybe we should help him" said Ray trying to walk into the room. But as soon as he takes a step, Kai grabs him by the collar. "Ray! Did you take something of mine?" Kai yelled. Ray shook his head and Kai put him down. As Tyson and Max were trying to walk "calmly" away, they heard someone scream their name. Ray walks up to them. "Kai wants to talk to you" he said passing by.

Chiyo walks past them. "What is going on?" she asked. "Um…how do you explain it?" asked Tyson giving Max a tap on the shoulder. "Insane? Bonkers?" replied Max. Chiyo looks at them. "Don't worry; I know what Mr. Hiwatari is looking for. He dropped it while he was talking to a boy named Tala or so I heard," she said. "In other words, I'll take care of everything." Chiyo walked into the room dodging everything that was coming her way. "Mr. Hiwatari, you wouldn't have last seen what you lost last night would you? (I know that's a bit confusing)" she asked. "Yeah, so what, get out!" he yelled. She reaches into her pocket and takes out the photo. "Here" she said.

The rest of the day, the house was quiet. Not really but it was like other days. Chiyo was outside training with the other members except for one cold hearted blader. "That was my 5th lost" Tyson looking angry. "It was expected," Kenny stated. "After all, Chiyo is a persocom." "You could battle Kai if you'd like Chiyo. You already beat all of us" said Max. Chiyo looks at them and nods. "Mr. Hiwatari didn't get any practice today. I would like be of assistance in any way I can. I was programmed that way" she said as she ran off. She was halfway to his room when she remembered what happened last night. "I'll be of a bother and no use if I'm a distraction. However he does need practice, but I have to fulfill my masters' orders" she said getting confused. Soon Chiyo was on her knees. "System failing …… Data overload ……," she said. "System …. Shutting …. Down….." Kai stepped out of his room and noticed her on the ground. "Shiku, Shiku, Don't please. Not again" he said not noticing that he had called out the wrong name.

While the BBA were fixing up Chiyo, the team was sitting outside. They had no idea what was going on or why she crashed. Mr. Dickinson had asked them what the last thing that happened before Chiyo crashed. "All she said was that Kai needed practice and that's he was programmed that way" said Max. A woman in a white lab coat stepped out with some paper. "Chiyo was built to make people happy no matter what the consequences. That was what caused her to overload" he told them. "But they're just persocom. It's not like they have feelings or such" said Kenny. That's what occurred to Kai. Chiyo was a persocom. Not a human. "Allow me to explain," said the woman in the lab coat. "My name is Mrs. Hibiya.

My husband created persocoms many years ago to make life more convenient. But alas I could not have children of my own so he **_built_** two little children for me. It was a success." "But Chiyo is not like what your husband build is she?" asked Ray. Kai was listening to every word. "What my husband created was called a Chobit. They were able to feel emotions, such as love and love back in return. But Chiyo is my own creation for the BBA," she continued. "I'm not sure what her abilities are. I only based her on my husband's research. We know one thing for sure though; she only wants people to be happy." "But who was she resembled after? You just can't create a persocom without a blueprint or a model" said Kai. Tyson and the others were surprised that Kai had spoken. "She was modeled off of a girl from your country Mr. Hiwatari. Does the name Shiku sound familiar?" Mrs. Hibiya said.

**So Sorry! Please don't kill me! I really didn't want to stop here but I wanted to give some time to people who don't know about Chobits. But If you already know about it, I bet you know who Chiyo and Kai are based on. Sorry if I messed any of the character's personalities and spelling errors and run-ons and...ect..! Please review! It will be appreciated! **


End file.
